Love Conquers All
by dafney64
Summary: AU where Fitz through a tragedy meets Olivia in Paris for the first time. Timing and location will follow this couple on a journey of love, heartache and joy. Hold on to your hats gladiators it's going to be a bumpy ride.
1. Chapter 1

He woke to the constant loud pounding at his family home. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was 14 and was babysitting his siblings for the first time. His parents wouldn't let him babysit until he got his CPR certificate and taken a few dry runs an hour at a time until his parents were ready to go out for a real evening.

Now here he was at the door with a baseball bat and the phone demanding to know who was at the door at 2am. That answer would scar Fitz for the rest of his life. That night Fitzgerald Grant stopped being a kid when he finally let the police in to tell him his parents had been killed in a head on collision with a tracker trailer truck.

That would be the last peaceful nights rest he would experience for a long time.

After the first shock wore off, Fitz and his little brother and sister were left to be raised by their father's eccentric Aunt May who lived in Paris. She was in her early 70's but you couldn't tell by how much energy she brought into the room. Where his parents were strict disciplinarians Aunt May lived a Parisian lifestyle. Very laid back and up for anything.

Aunt May saw her great nephews and niece as a God send to her life. It was if she was getting a second chance at having a real family and she was bound and determined not to mess it up.

With all the grieve and sadness Fitz, Claire, and Teddy had gone through, Aunt May was what the doctor ordered for the younger children, but Fitz took his parents death as a duty he was still tasked to oversee care for his younger siblings. He became their surrogate father. No matter how Aunt May wanted him to just be a teenager, Fitz would not put down the mantel of fatherhood.

What Aunt May didn't know was that Fitz felt that his parents put their absolute trust in him to care and protect his brother and sister, and them dying had not broken that bond of responsibility.

After a few months of this behavior Aunt May gave up trying to alleviate that responsibility from Fitz, so she worked with him to help raise his siblings. That was the only course Aunt May was left with.

The only time he needed her was when he had his nightmares. They were fairly regular. They would occur each month on the date of his parents death. So every night of the 20th of each month the family would prepare for Fitz's night terrors. He would wake the entire house. Aunt May would sit on the side of his bed wrap him in her arms and rock him until he went back to sleep and the cycle would start all over again.

* * *

Life went on for the little family in Paris. Aunt May had put them in the International school.

Fitz blossomed in the school. His French had become impeccable as well as his siblings. He was still a very serious boy when it came to school. It had been his parents dream for him to go to their alma mater Princeton. He knew that coming from a school in Paris had put him at a disadvantage with other American educated students, but he vowed to make this dream come true, so he had little to no social life.

Which was kind of hard on the female population at school. At sixteen Fitz was already 6 feet tall and he body started to fill out into a muscular mans form. He was the best soccer player on the schools team and he had already been recruited by a few European soccer clubs, but Fitz only cared about what would get him into Princeton.

That all changed one summer break in Vienna Austria. Aunt May bless her soul was an avid traveler. Every school break had the family traveling. Not just traveling but they would meet some of the most interesting people in the world. Writers, painters, scientist, and musicians were a constant stream in their lives.

So that summer it was not a big deal to be invited to US Ambassador residence for a garden party.

They went through the receiving line to meet Ambassador Pope and his wife.

"May darling! So glad to see you. It's been to long." Maya Pope said.

"Maya! So glad to see you too. Let me introduce you to my children. This Fitzgerald, Claire, and Theodore."

Maya hugged each child and said, "so glad to make their acquaintance. May didn't tell me what a good-looking bunch you are. My daughter Olivia is somewhere in the garden. You must go and introduce yourselves to her. Oh, my manners. This is my husband Eli Pope. Welcome all of you. May, I'll be in a few moments so we can catch up."

They all moved toward the garden for refreshments and conversation. Before Aunt May flitted off to talk to some of her old friends she spotted, she caught a glimpse of Olivia and took her kids over to introduce them.

All Fitz saw was a crowd of boys clustered together around into a circle until Aunt May yelled out Olivia. Fitz thought time just slowed down as he saw the circle part and saw the prettiest thing he'd ever seen in his life emerge from the crowd.

Olivia walked over with the warmest smile on her face that Fitz couldn't believe possible. He felt himself warm and queasy suddenly. He felt his knees were starting to buckle. He held on to one of the trellis for support.

She walks up to Aunt May and hugged her and said, "oh thank God you pulled me out of that male scrum. You would think I was the prized heifer at the county fair."

She laughed and Fitz thought he was hearing angels sing. Aunt May did the introductions and left Fitz for last.

"Liv this is Fitzgerald, you two are the same age."

Liv really hadn't payed much attention to Fitz as she walked up, but as she turned to shake his hand she looked into his eyes and she gasped at what she saw there. They held each others hands until Aunt May cleared her throat.

"Well Fitz why don't you to get acquainted with each other, after all Olivia will be attending your school this fall. Her parents wanted to make sure she knew someone before she arrived.

They both just stood their staring at each other as the world seemed to fall away. Olivia came back to her senses first.

"So...is Fitzgerald what they call you all the time?"

"Um...umm, no call me Fitz."

"No, I'll call you Fitz McBlue." She winked and started to giggle at her boldness.

Fitz smirked at her play on his name and eyes.

"Why are you coming to Paris for school? Doesn't Vienna have a good school?"

"Sure it does, but to major in French Art History when I go to college, wouldn't it be better to actually live in France?"

Fitz was impressed with her answer. "Sounds like you have everything figured out. What school do you plan to attend to enact this plan of yours?"

"Only the best school in the good old U. S. of A, Princeton."

"Wow! Looks like you are just going to follow me for the rest of my life. I plan to go to Princeton too. My parents went there."

"Fantastic! Are they here in Vienna with you?"

By the look on Fitz's face, the moment she asked the question, his eyes turned a stormy grey on the ocean. She knew it was the wrong thing to ask.

"They died two years ago in an accident. We live in Paris with Aunt May."

"Listen Fitz me telling you I'm sorry about people I had no earthly idea about, just seem so pretentious. So I want to say that I'm sorry I never got to meet people who brought you into this life. I have a feeling we are going to be good friends. The best in fact."

Fitz's eyes seemed to break like a storm, as his eyes started to turn back to blue. Her confidence in their friendship made him feel all kinds of warm inside and he knew she was right.


	2. Everything is Paris is better

Olivia arrived for the fall semester as promised. She boarded at the school, but Aunt May made sure she came over for dinner at least three times a week her first month. Olivia and Fitz hit it off like gang buster, but something special happened for Teddy and Claire. Aunt May was alright for the more important things in life, but she was way out of the loop on fashion for their generation and sometimes just plain old advice needed from a surrogate big sister.

Teddy was as handsome as Fitz, but he had brown eyes instead of blue, but he had the signature Grant curly hair. He was twelve and just coming into his own with girls at school. Fitz was ok for the facts of life, but Liv was the skank detector. She encouraged him to follow his heart and not the new stirrings he was having below. She told him that he shouldn't rush having sex even if girls were throwing it in his face. He only confessed to Olivia that he had a crush on a shy smart girl in one of his classes and he wanted to ask her out, but she was just so shy. Through Olivia's coaching he managed to ask her out on a group date to start.

Claire who was 14, was a spit fire that sometimes landed her in the principles office more times than not. Through Olivia's guidance to get her temper and impulses under control. She found out that the mean girls in her grade had put a target on her back and they were relentless. Most of the time when Claire retaliated she was the one getting into trouble. So Liv made sure that she, Teddy and Fitz made it really clear to those girls, if they kept it up they would have to deal with them. Olivia also made sure she got her out of the frumpy clothes Aunt May let her buy. She went shopping with her and got her a fresh new hair style. Claire was so glad Olivia was stepping up and being her surrogate big sister. What Claire didn't know was that Olivia was so glad to be a big sister. She hated being and only child.

Fitz on the other hand was another can of corn altogether. On her first day of school he came up to her and hugged her in front of everyone in the student cafeteria. They both thought nothing of it until Fitz's friends and a group of girls accosted each of them.

"Fitz man, you've held out on us. No wonder you don't have time for all the girls here at school when you have that honey all to yourself." Harrison stated.

"Har, what the heck are you talking about. Olivia and I are just friends. We met this summer and I found out that she was coming to our school this year. Aunt May knows her parents. She's a really nice girl."

"So, you won't have a problem with me asking her out then?"

Fitz tried to play it cool, but the heat radiating from his ears and cheeks, spoke something else.

"Umm...no, Harrison she's a free agent. I don't have any claims on her."

Fitz wanted to wipe the floor with Harrison's smile. For the first time it dawn on him that he just might like her more than he thought.

"Cool, I'm going to ask her out for the weekend. By Monday bro's she will be my new girlfriend."

Harrison headed over to where Olivia was sitting. Fitz watch the scenario go down, and thought he would go over there and pound Harrison into a pulp. Just so it happened he didn't have to do anything as he watched Olivia laugh for a moment and then shake her head no.

Fitz let out a breath he had held and made up his mind. He knew his heart couldn't take Olivia going out with anyone else.

"She shot you down didn't she?" Fitz asked Harrison with a smirk.

"Yeah, but that was the first battle my man. The war isn't over. I'm going to wear her down with my charm. What do you think guys? It's operation Mrs. Wright." He cackled.

All their friend were giving him some pound, but when he got to Fitz he thought he actually saw murder in his eyes. He shook it off.

Whether Harrison knew it or not, the likelihood she would be Mrs. Grant, but at the moment he didn't want to step on the bro code. He had his chance to let Olivia know his feelings and he squandered it. He would have to fall back a bit to see what happens with her and Harrison.

After the hug from Fitz, Olivia met one of his friends Harrison who was funny and handsome, but she really liked Fitz. Just how much she wasn't sure yet. So she turned Harrison's date proposal down. As she was making her way back to class Mellicent Wentworth and her squad of mean girls caught up to Liv in the hall.

"So... what's up with you and Fitz?"

"Excuse me? I've been here at school a whole month and you haven't said a kind word to me once since I've been here, and you think I'm going to give you any intel on my private life. Please! Kick rocks Mellie! Your jealousy is showing through the cake of make up you have on."

Mellie was so mad she just screamed, and turned around and walked away telling her posse that Olivia Pope just made the mistake of her career here at the International school.

* * *

Even though they were in Paris, the school put on a Sadie Hawkins dance every year and Olivia thought it would be a good way to finally let Fitz know that she like him. The day of the dance invitations she was looking for Fitz to ask him out. What she didn't know was that Mellie and her minions were working in tandem to make sure that Fitz knew that Olivia had asked Harrison out. Instead of verifying the story he excepted Allison Beale's invitation to the dance.

By the time Olivia spotted Fitz at lunch she went up to him and his friends and asked him out in front of them.

"Liv...I'm sorry I thought you already asked Harrison out."

"Fitz why would you think I would ask Harrison out. I shoot him down on a daily basis. No offense Harrison."

"None taken Liv."

"I'm really sorry Olivia, Allison, Mellie and Tara all said they saw you asking Harrison to the dance. If I'd known that you wanted to go with me, I wouldn't have accepted."

"God! You are such a guy! New flash! Those wanna be Paris Hilton's are into you. Of course they would tell you anything to get you to go out with them. Listen have fun. Harrison will you be my date for the dance?"

"I'm not sure I want sloppy seconds, but seeing how it's you. I'll take it!"

"Great. Well come over to my dorm room after school and we'll iron out the logistics for the dance. Later guys."

"Liv? Your not coming over for dinner tonight?"

"No, I have to study for an upcoming test and Harrison and I might run long. Tell everyone I said hi."

Olivia turned around and nearly ran out of the cafeteria. She was so embarrassed by what just happened. More than that, she had to put those skanks in their place for once and for all. Olivia -0 Paris clones - 1.

* * *

Harrison crowed to everyone about his invitation to the dance once Olivia left.

"Listen Har, runner-up is nothing to celebrate about." Fitz said.

"No, but the girl you apparently wanted to go out with is going out with me. So enjoy Allison. Me, I'm going to start to put the moves on Olivia so that after the dance, she'll only have me on her mind. So suck it Fitz!" He laughed on his way out of the cafeteria.

Stephen put his hand on Fitz's shoulder to hold him in place. Stephen was Fitz's best friend and knew how he felt about Olivia. He had told him to make a move because Olivia was to pretty to stay single and now it was happening.

"What am I going to do Steve?"

"Listen, you need to either step up and tell her how you feel or leave her alone. It's up to you, but I'm sure your parents didn't mean for you to miss out on all aspects of life. Cut yourself some slack and go get the girl. She pretty much told you today that she likes you more than being a friend. Act like you have a nut sack and ask her out. You have the rest of the week to get this under control. When does she come to dinner again at your house?"

"Wednesday. Your right, I need to let her know how I feel. I might actually murder Harrison if she starts to date him." He said with a smirk.

"Well Wednesday is D-Day!"


	3. Revenge is best served cold

_**Hello everyone. Thanks to all of you who have commented or favored this story. I am so grateful that you take out some of your time to read it. Just to give you a heads up, this is going to be in two parts. I do not own Scandal.**_

* * *

Later that night in Olivia's room which she shared with a sassy redhead named Abby Whelan what happened with the Paris wannabes. Liv needed her help getting even with them. While they were brain storming Harrison showed up. He had a bouquet of flowers with him as he entered her room. Liv took the flowers as she rolled her eyes.

"Listen Har, lets start off with a little truth before this goes any further. I like Fitz, I've liked him since this summer. All I can see between us is friendship. I don't want to hurt you in any way, because I think that you are really a fun guy and I don't want to miss out on being around you. So we are at the Rubicon of our friendship. What's it going to be?"

Harrison took in all of what Olivia had to say before he spoke.

"Damn girl! You would have to be so honest and cute. I hear what your saying, but if Fitz can't get his ass in gear, then I'm in!"

As he smiled and hugged her.

"So why did you ask me to the dance? Where you trying to rub it in Fitz's face after he fell for the oldest trick in the book with the cray cray sisters?"

"To be frank, I was a little embarrassed when he said he was going with Allison. But believe this, I've shaken off that emotion and now I just want to get even with those cows."

"So what do you want to do? Well you've been at this school longer than I have. Do you know what their weaknesses are? I want to put them in their place for the rest of the year, so they know not to mess with Fitz or me again."

Harrison began to smile at what she was saying.

"Operation Smack down is in full effect!"

* * *

Fitz had been in a mini panic for about a day and a half after his talk with Olivia about the dance. It seemed like she avoided him for those two days. He wanted a chance to talk to her and ask if she was coming to the house for dinner or not, but he never got the chance. He just hoped that she would show up as usual.

Six o'clock rolled around as usual and to Fitz relief the door bell rang. He sprinted to the door to see Olivia standing there cute as ever.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" as she walked into the house.

Fitz went to take off her coat so he could hang it up, but he was so close to her that he could smell her shampoo and perfume. He took a deep breath to pull in her fragrances. Olivia could feel how close he was standing behind her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body he was so close. They were both startled by Claire when she ran out to hug Olivia.

"Liv, do you have time to take a look at the dress Aunt May bought for me? I need help with accessories."

Olivia looked at Claire and shook her head trying to regain some composure. She looked back at Fitz as she moved down the hallway and he had a strange look on his face. It seemed to be something between frustration and desire.

Olivia wanted to clue Fitz in on her plan, but she never got the time alone with him. Claire and Teddy dominated her time. When dinner was over she had to make it back to the dorm before curfew. Fitz wanted to walk her back to the dorm, but he still had homework to do before bed. So he escorted her toward the door so she could leave.

He slid her coat on and caressed her shoulders after it was on. She turned around and took in her man's face. He might be going to the dance with Allison, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Fitz belonged to her and she belonged to him, but she was going to show him better than tell him.

She turned around and laid a searing kiss on Fitz's lips. She stopped after she needed air to breath.

"Just so you know, I really wanted you to go with me to the dance, that is if you had any doubt."

Fitz stood there dazed barely able to see when he caught her devilish little smile. He gave her a sloppy loped sided grin.

"Well Ms. Pope, I'm glad you cleared that up for me." As he went in for anther kiss.

She put her finger over his lips and told him, "I need to get back to the dorm. Besides, I want you to think about how we would have enjoyed the dance together, but...ho hum you'll be going with Allison. Have a good night Mr. Grant." As she turned and walked down his hallway toward the elevator.

He stood out in the hall and yelled, "you are so mean Olivia Pope, and I really hate you right now." As he smiled at her.

"I hate you too, I'll see you at school Fitzgerald!" As she disappeared behind the elevator doors.

* * *

Olivia had been all giggly when she returned to her dorm that night. She told Abby what she did and they both laughed on their beds.

"Abby, this is going to be one hell of a dance. Those clones are going to hate life after I'm done with them."

"I know! I can't wait to see their faces when this shit goes down. By the way, do you know Huck?"

"No. Is he one of Fitz's friends?"

"Yeah, but what people don't commonly know is that he is the one that hacked the grade system last year. He has the social skills of a snail, but if he's your friend, he's loyal as hell. Any who, he is going to set up video surveillance for the dance. He is going to record the whole smack down for us. Sound and color!"

"Sweet! We should do something for him."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Only the greatest date he will have in his entire life. Hell he deserves it, so we can laugh our asses off for the rest of the school year with this video."

"Speaking of the dance, did you get up enough nerve and ask Stephen out? He's really a nice guy and Fitz's best friend."

"About that...he actually showed up at my locker yesterday morning to let me know that no one had asked him to the dance yet, but I found out later that he was lying. That harlot Mellie had asked him out and he turned her down flat." Abby blushed at the memory.

"Well look at you! I told you he was looking at you in chemistry class. Well at least one of us is going to the dance with someone they really want to go with."

"Hey, after you putting the lip lock on Fitz, I don't think he will be to concerned with Allison having a good time. You should give him something to be a little jealous about with Harrison."

"No way Abby. I don't believe in playing games with people's emotions. I really like Harrison as a friend and I want something open and honest with Fitz. He's it for me Abby. 100%."

"Wow girl, you've got it bad."

"The moment I saw him in that garden, I knew he was it for me. And when I found out that he went to my new school, I knew it was fate."

"Shit girl, preach!"

Olivia laughed at Abby's words. "Look, we have some serious planning to do, so let's get some sleep. This is going to be epic! What the hell are we going to do when we are seniors?"

They both laughed hysterically as they got up to get ready for bed.


	4. Revenge is best served cold II

**Hello**_** everyone! Let me start off by saying sorry for the long delay. A minor medical procedure threw me off my game, but I'm back. I hope you like this chapter. I do not own Scandal.**  
_

* * *

Saturday day of the dance had finally arrived and Olivia, Harrison, and Abby's plans were about to go into full effect. They had only four days to pull off their caper, but with Harrison's parents help and Abby helping Huck set up the equipment without getting busted everything was a go.

"So Abby how about we dress up like Cher and Dionne from Clueless. Harrison can be Murray. I say we go with the short skirts, high socks and tight shirt and vest. I'll give Harrison a call and tell him to dress appropriately. Also, we can give Stephen and Fitz a little show, not to mention it will flow right into our secret weapons appearance. Girl, we are going for the kill tonight on so many levels." They both high-five each other as they went to their respective closets to pull out their outfits for the night.

* * *

"T minus fifteen minutes until the package lands", said Harrison.

"Harrison will you stop acting like you're a CIA operative with these updates." Abby huffed.

"Look! I will continue with my updates due to my substantial part in this plan and you are going to like it Missy." As he arched his eyebrows and smirked.

"Cut it out you two or I'll send you to neutral corners. Let's get this party started by making our entrance. Harrison your arm sir. Lets crush those bitches!"

They walked into the gym before the music started playing and the lights dimmed to a whole bunch of mouths dropped at the way Olivia and Abby looked. Especially Fitz and Stephen. Stephen was in mid sentence talking to Fitz and Allison when he spotted Abby, he just turned and nearly flew over to greet his date for the night.

Fitz was frozen in place as his eyes locked with Olivia after greedily looking over her outfit. Allison literally had to turn his face back around. He never heard another word from Allison all his energy was focused on where his Livy was.

Harrison said, "you can thank me later." As he wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist.

As Fitz watched Harrison put his arm around her waist, all he saw was red. He bawled up his fist and began to move toward them. Huck caught the act from across the room and was at Liv's side when Fitz reached them. Before he could say anything Huck grabbed his arm and pulled him outside the gym.

"What the hell was that for Huck?"

"Just trying to save you from being a jerk in front of Olivia."

Fitz steamed back and forth until he cooled down.

"Thanks man. I was going to pound Harrison to a pulp for touching her."

"Listen dude, Olivia digs you and only you. Don't ever doubt that, but get your head out of your ass. She's not the one who accepted some other chic's invitation to this dance."

Fitz's face fell from Huck's statement.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry man."

"We're square man. Try to make the best of the night."

Fitz shook his head in agreement. As they walked back into the dance, Allison ran over and grasped onto Fitz's arm and dragged him back over to her friends. Huck rejoined their group.

To say that Olivia was not pleased by that little action was an understatement. She couldn't look at him anymore while he was with that harpy. Fitz felt the cold radiate from Olivia and he hoped it was not for him.

In the mean time, Abby filled Stephen in on the plan as Harrison went out to the school parking lot to get their guest DJ.

* * *

It was like something out of a Hollywood movie in slow motion as Harrison busted back through the doors and went over to the DJ stand to make his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen all the way from Cali to entertain us tonight on her wheels of steel! PARIS HILTON!"

As both gym doors opened by Huck and Stephen in walked Paris as fabulously as you pleased. Mellie and her crew were frozen in time as Paris came over and air kissed Olivia and Abby like they were old friends.

Once the shock wore off, Mellie, Allison, and Tara went screaming over to Paris as her body-guard stopped them dead in their tracks.

Paris turned and asked,"are these friends of yours Liv and Abbs?"

They both turned and said at the same time, "certainly not!"

Paris turned and headed for the DJ booth. You could have bought each girl for a penny at how crushed they were. All they had aspired to had looked them in the face and found them lacking. They spent the entire dance trying to get into the DJ booth.

The music cranked up and the lights went down. Before Liv could get out on the dance floor she felt a warm hand gently pull her toward him. She looked down at the hand and the into a face that smiled and warmed every inch of her body. They were transfixed in their own little bubble as they moved closer to each other. Harrison moved off so they could have their moment.

Although the music was up tempo, Fitz gathered Olivia in by her waist and her hands went around his neck. They swayed as if a slow song was on and just gazed into each others eyes. After a while Fitz asked her to leave the party with him and take a walk for the rest of the dance.

"But first you need to change or we, or me will be fighting my way around Paris."

She giggled and intertwined their hands as she lead him back to her dorm room. She changed into some nice jeans,sweater, and some flats.

They talked and walked for hours before they found themselves at the Tuileries garden near the Louvre. It was a perfect night for lovers. They sat for a while and just took in each other as Fitz straddled the bench they were on and Olivia scooted between his legs and leaned into his chest. After some time Fitz spoke.

"Livy, there's a bridge close to here called Ponts des Art. Couples buy locks and put their name on them and lock it to the bridge. They take the key and throw it into the Seine river. It shows the couples committed love. I want us to have a lock one day. I know we are getting to know each other, but I feel a strong pull toward you Livy, and I hope you feel the same."

Fitz was really glad he couldn't see her face as he confessed his feeling for her. Olivia smiled as she took in his words. It took her a minute, but she responded.

"Fitz, I find it strange that every time we've had an important encounter has been in a garden." She leaned back to look in his eyes.

"I felt the pull the moment you stepped into my back yard at that garden party, and I think it grown stronger since I've been here at school. I want to see how far this can go. And know this, I told Harrison he didn't have a prayer because I liked you. No games Fitz, this me telling you that I'm all in."

He hugged her so hard that he thought he broke her. After the embrace they made out like they bandits. It was way past two in the morning before they got back to school. Since it was so late and they would have to wake up the house-mother. Fitz took Olivia home and let her sleep in his bed as he laid on the floor. They weren't ready for such an intimate step, but they felt so connected that morning as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Slow and Steady

_**Hello everyone, thanks again for your reviews and favorite. I will attempt to write a little more often. I do not own Scandal.**_

* * *

They were taking their relationship very slow. More for Fitz's benefit than Olivia's. Fitz had real anxiety about loving someone. It stemmed from the lost of his parents. The last time he loved so unconditionally he had lost it. It was a hurdle that he needed to get over and he knew Olivia could help him with that.

* * *

"So...my man have you hit it yet?" Harrison asked.

It had been two months since the dance and Fitz and Olivia had been inseparable. If she was at his house for dinner, he would be at her dorm after school so they could do homework together. Saturday and Sunday were opportunities for Fitz to show Olivia around Paris or share in something that Olivia read about and wanted to visit. So his reply to Harrison was a little heated.

"Listen Harrison, I'm going to say this once and if I have to say it again, it's going to be with a fist sandwich. Our sex life will never be a topic of conversation in the cafeteria or any other place. I respect her too much, and quite frankly it's none of your damn business!"

"Chill Bro, I can respect that. But have you touched her boobs?"

Harrison took off cackling as Fitz chased him around the cafeteria. Olivia and Abby walked up and asked Stephen what was going on?

"Well you chivalrous boyfriend told Harrison that your sex life would never be a topic of conversation, when Harrison had to put in his last two cents asking if he touched your boobs."

Abby and Olivia looked at Stephen and then each other and busted out laughing. In the mean time one of the teachers had stopped Fitz and Harrison from running around the cafeteria and they were returning to their table where they saw Liv and Abby laughing. Fitz pecked Olivia on her lips and asked, "what's so funny?"

"Harrison and your reaction. Thank you for defending my honor baby."

Fitz smile his crooked smile and pulled Olivia in for a hug.

"It's my job, babe."

"Speaking of jobs...the winter ball is fast approaching and we have to get going on our outfits." Abby said.

"My Mom and Dad said they were going to be in town at the same time. Apparently the President is having a summit in Paris and he's asked my Dad to join him. My Mom wants to go shopping with me for the dress. Why don't you come with Abby?" Olivia said.

"Liv that sounds all magical and stuff, but you haven't seen your parents for a few months. Take it from me your Mom will want all the alone time she can get before she goes back home."

"Your loss Abby. My Mom is so guilt ridden that I'm not at home, that she is going to go overboard on the pampering."

"Still a pass for me."

"What about you handsome? Want to spend a little mother time together?"

Liv had forgotten for that brief moment about Fitz's situation until she saw the profound sadness spread across his face.

"No...Liv...I'll see you later today."

Fitz got up and headed out of the cafeteria. Olivia was on her way to talk to him when Stephen grabbed her arm and shook his head no.

"Let him work it out for himself. He'll see you later, bank on it."

Olivia sat back down and thought about what she would say to him when she saw him.

* * *

Like clock work Fitz showed up at her room as usual. He pecked Liv on the lips as he sat on her bed getting his books out for homework. There was an awkwardness that was stretching between them. Olivia had thought long and hard all day what she wanted to tell him. So she sat on the bed with crossed legs as she closed Fitz's book and held his face in her hands.

"Fitz, I need to tell you something and I really need you to hear me. I'm so sorry that your parents are no longer here, but those are the cards the cosmic dealer given you. I can't even imagine the pain that comes with that, but I can't censor myself around you, because if I do, then you'll be missing out on one aspect of my life that makes me who I am. My parents are alive. I love them and they love me. Your parents wouldn't want you to live in this pain. How would I know? Because they raised a loving, smart, strong man. Who I've come to love."

Tears were flowing down Fitz's face. He closed his eyes and shook his head ok. He laid his head in Liv's lap as she let him get it all out. Before she knew it he was asleep. She laid his head on her pillow and covered him with the afghan she had on her bed. She sat on the floor next to her bed and did her homework.

Two hours later Fitz woke from his nap and laid quietly as he watch Olivia do her homework on the floor. After a few minutes he spoke.

"I love you too."

Olivia looked behind her to see the prettiest smile she'd ever seen. Her full faced smiled mirrored his as they sat there for a minute just staring at each other.

* * *

The next few weeks brought a different level of intimacy between the young lovers. They had to make a rule that when they were in Liv's room that they would do homework first before they made out. The need to touch and be close to each other all the time was driving their friends crazy.

"Yo! Lips one and lips two! Can we eat lunch without you two swallowing each other tonsils." Harrison said.

They both looked at their friends sheepishly and they both said sorry.

Abby had, had it.

"Listen, you two need some time apart! You are starting to become that couple that people hate. I won't go into detail, but as your best friend and roommate, I call a moratorium on the Fitz and Olivia show. Liv, we have dresses to get before the winter dance and since your shopping with your Mom, you are responsible for me getting the dress I need. So, you two are on a week break."

Fitz and Olivia blinked at each other and then turned to look at their friends and shook their heads in agreement. Fitz would not let Liv get out of his lap though. If he was going to be away from her for a week, he was going to get in as much PDA as possible before she left. Everyone rolled their eyes and went back to their conversations.

* * *

Liv and Fitz had the hardest week away from each other than they thought. Olivia would text Fitz on the sly when she was hanging out with Abby dress shopping after school. They would call each other before they went to bed that night and at school they made a concerted effort to stay away from each other as much as possible, but not before Abby would chastise Olivia for giving him googly eyes to him every time she saw him.

Much was the same for Fitz and his boys. They teased him and said he was whipped beyond believe.

"Well...if being in love is whipped then take a look at my scares boys, because I'm very whipped. Besides, Stephen and Huck are equally whipped. Abby can go off on me and Liv about being that couple, but if my eye sight and ears remind me. Abby has your balls in a little emergency glass that says break in case emergency Stephen. Huck you and that chick Quinn always have your heads bashed together looking at you laptop. Harrison...I don't have anything for you man."

"Damn dude! In here lies a very warm and loving heart. I just haven't met her and in the mean time, I think it's important that I spread my essence among a wide pool until that special one comes along."

"Well, I hope your putting you essence in a condom, cause little Harry might decide to make an appearance." Stephen said.

"Anyway. Has everyone gotten their tuxes yet? I still have to decide between three girls to take the ball. I might just be a big baller and take all three. And before you say anything, cause I'm smooth like that."

"God dude, your ego is the size of Everest. I can't wait for you to find your true love because Karma for you will a bitch." Huck said.

"Why don't you guys stowe it! I want to do something really special for Liv and I need your help."

"Are you going to sleep with her?"

"Harrison, if I was going to sleep with her, I wouldn't be enlisting you to help. You have the biggest mouth on campus."

"Ok that really hurt my feeling dude. I would never break the bro code and put your business in the street. I would only tell our group."

"Oh, geez! I guess I have that to be thankful for. Are you done having your period?"

"Lay in on us my man."

"Ok. Huck, I need you to help me with creating a short film. Stephen, I need you to set up a small screen in the Tuileries Garden by the kiss statue. Harrison, just before the end of the dance. I'm going to slip out and I want you to give Liv an invitation and escort her to me in the garden."

"I'm intrigued. What is this all about?" Asked Stephen.

Fitz gathered his friend in close to go over the covert ops plan he was going to put into action. Fitz wanted to create a moment that would last their lifetime. He knew if he could pull it off that no matter what happened to them in the future, this one moment in time would always comfort them in knowing that they had been loved.


	6. A Night to Remember

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my stories, but after two years of being unemployed, I finally got a job. It is kicking my ass to say the least. So it has put a crimp in my writing time. I'm so exhausted when I get home, it's eat, tub, sleep. Rinse and repeat. I only have one day off this week so, I thought I would try to update both of my stories. Since I've been neglecting you guys I tried to make this as long as possible to make up. **__**Sorry for the wait. **_Scandal does not belong to me.  


* * *

Olivia's parents made it into town as expected and Abby was spot on with her mother wanting a great deal of alone time with her. The week leading up to the winter ball, Olivia only saw Fitz once for dinner with her parents, so they could get to know him better. To say that her parents could tell this was serious was an understatement. They barely got a word out of her as she and Fitz tended to fall into their bubble.

"So, Fitzgerald my daughter thinks you hang the moon, I hear." Eli said.

Fitz blushed a bit, "I hope I hang the moon for her, because she definitely hangs it for me."

Eli was impressed with his sentiment for his daughter, and Olivia was impressed too as she squeezed his hand under the table.

"Tell us what your plans are after school this year? Have you picked out a college yet?" Eli asked.

"Yes sir, I'm going to Princeton. My parents are legacies there, and when they were alive they used to take us to homecoming every year. I have nothing but fond memories of that place and I hope to make more with Liv."

Eli and Maya were a little taken back by Fitz's statement. They didn't realize that he had planned to go to school with Olivia. Although they liked Fitz just fine, they wanted Olivia to experience all that college had to offer and not be in a serious relationship while she enjoyed college.

"That's well and good son, but don't you think that you and Olivia would want to explore a little while you're in college. Meet new people, gain a little life experience?"

Olivia was reading between the lines and she took that question directly.

"Dad, don't you think that statement is a bit hypocritical. Didn't you and Mom meet as Freshman and never looked back. Just because Fitz and I are a little ahead of the game doesn't mean that we couldn't make things work as well as you have. You've been great examples to me. Don't you want me to have the same kind of experience that you two have had the last twenty-two years?"

Maya smiled as she tried to hide it behind her napkin. She loved when her daughter and husband mentally and verbally sparred. Eli had taught his daughter to well and she had just the right amount of diplomacy to rub it in Eli's face.

Eli recognized that he was checkmated immediately, and as a good diplomat he retreated and conceded his daughters point.

"Olivia, you make an excellent point my dear. I only wish that you and Fitz will have the joyous experiences of being together for as long as your mother and I have. I will go even further to say that your mother choosing me was the single greatest idea I didn't have. You may not have noticed, but your Mom is the brains of this operation." They all laughed at Eli's proclamation.

Fitz did take note of what Olivia said, and it warmed his heart that she thought they had a long future together. They finished off their dinner with casual conversation, but her parents left dinner feeling relatively sure that Fitz was a good match for Olivia.

* * *

A few days before the big dance. Olivia and her mother found themselves at a private fashion show at Yves Saint Laurent. Several models came out to see what Olivia was interested in. Her mother also had an ulterior motive for the private showing. She had some news that would effect Olivia very soon.

In between the models changing.

"Olivia...I have some news about your father's next assignment."

Olivia's mind was peaked by her mother using her formal name. That usually was a sign that she wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"It's a step up for your father and he will be taking on a much more active role in US policies in the country we are assigned to."

"Ok Mom, spill it. You only use Olivia when I'm not going to like what you have to say."

"Your father has been assigned to Saudi Arabia. He will finally be able to use his fluent Arabic and you know how touchy the middle East is now. He and the other Ambassadors in the region are going to make a concerted effort to bring peace to the Middle East."

"That's really great Mom, but I feel there's another shoe you want to drop on me."

"Your father and I have discussed it, but we don't want you traveling to that part of the world while your father is there. We feel that women's rights are so suppressed and we don't want you to experience that in any way. Not to mention, we feel that the region is a little scary now. Don't take this the wrong way, but we prefer that we come to see you during the holidays. We will have the house in Vermont opened for you anytime you want, and God knows I'll be looking forward to snow."

Olivia took in all that her mother said as she looked off into space. Tears began to form at the bottom of her eyes as she turned to look at her mother.

"Mom, I hear what your saying, but your going to be there and it's just as dangerous for you than for me. We've never gone anywhere where I could not come home to you guys at anytime. What happened to home is where we are all together."

"Livie Bear, no matter where we are in the world, we are still a family. Believe me, I had the same reservations when you wanted to board away this year. You are growing into a bright, beautiful woman. I don't want anything to hamper that. And before you give me the argument about raising you to be strong and stand up for what you believe, it's not that simple and you know it."

"I know Mom, I'm not naïve to what's going on in the world, but I still want to come and visit to just experience it for myself. If it would make you feel better, maybe I can travel with Fitz?"

"Let me run that by your father, I just don't like you traveling by yourself in these circumstances."

"So when do you leave?"

"In the new year. I want you to come home for the holidays and if you want your young man to come, he can come. As a matter of fact, why don't you invite the whole family, and we'll make it into a skiing vacation. You've seem to have inherited a family with your young man." Her mother smiled.

"Can I ask my other friends to come along too? You know like Abby, Huck, Quinn, Stephen and Harrison?"

"Why not, you know I always wanted to find out what it would be like to have a big family. You know your father and I were only children too. So we continued the tradition with you, but in the back of my mind I always wondered."

Olivia laughed because her Mom didn't know what she had agreed too. Especially with Harrison.

They finished up their viewing and selected a gown that would blow the socks off Fitz.

* * *

The night of the ball Olivia got dressed at her parents hotel room at the Ritz-Carlton. Her parents wanted to take pictures before they took off for the ball. Fitz's aunt went all out for him. She had her 1963 Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud III pulled out of storage and she hired a chauffeur for the night. She took him to Balibaris at 21 Rue Saint-Sulpice and arranged to buy him tux and tails and get it fitted. As his aunt said, "every man should have a set of tux and tails at his disposal."

When they went for the final fitting and Fitz came out from the back she started to tear up. Fitz looked at Aunt May with a great deal of concern.

"What is it Aunt May?" He asked.

"You look so much like your father when he was your age. Your parents would be so proud of the man your turning into."

Fitz's lump in his throat was so large that he was barely able to get a thank you out.

The night of the ball the whole family piled into the Rolls-Royce, they wanted to take their own pictures of Fitz and Olivia. Aunt May and the kids would take a cab back to the apartment once all the fuss was done for the night. Fitz bought Olivia a beautiful gardenia for her wrist. The Grant's made it to the door of Olivia's parents suite, and rang the door bell and waited for her mother to let them into the foyer of the room. All greeted each other warmly and Maya was nearly knocked over by how handsome Fitz was in his tux and tails. She ushered everyone into to sit down and talk to Eli while she went and got Olivia. Fitz shook Eli's hand but he couldn't sit down. He missed Olivia something awful that week. Talking on the phone at night was not enough for him. Since they were also on winter break it was a double whammy of not seeing her.

Olivia was so uncertain why she was so nervous to see Fitz, it's only been a few days since their dinner with her parents, but she felt like it had been an eternity since they had been alone together. When her mother came to get her, she felt like she was going to come out of her skin. When she came around the corner from her bedroom and saw Fitz she couldn't believe how dashing he looked. He wasn't just dashing he looked like an old movie star that had come to life off a black and white screen.

His reaction to Olivia was as if time had stopped for him and a pale pink Angel had descended from heaven just for him. The Yves Saint-Laurent dress was out of this world. It seemed to pick up the sutler hints of pink in her skin tone. She too looked like a classic movie star. Their eyes were locked onto each other as if no one else in the room was there. The adults took note of what was happening, but Claire and Teddy thought their brother and Olivia looked goofy.

Teddy piped up, "hey let's get this show on the road you goobers."

Everyone in the room laughed at Teddy's antics, but Fitz moved closer to Olivia and put her flower around her wrist. They smiled at each other and held each others hands before the picture-taking commenced. After about twenty minutes of pictures and hugs and tears from Maya and Aunt May. Eli pulled Fitz over to the side of the room and gave him a little man to man talk.

"Fitzgerald, I want you and Olivia to have a great time tonight, but no funny stuff. My daughter is the greatest thing that I've ever done in my life, and I want you to honor her in that way."

"I will sir. I have something special for her tonight, and I will protect her with my life, you have no reason to ever think that I would view Olivia as nothing other than a precious gift. She's changed my life so much already."

Eli shook his hand and patted him on the back as they made their way back over to the ladies.

"Are you ready Liv?"

"Yes, just let me get my cape and gloves for the night."

It was a beautiful white cape that came down to her mid-thigh and rose-colored gloves that matched her dress. As they left the suite and headed toward the elevator. Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand as they walked toward the elevator. Maya took one last picture of them walking and gazing into each others eyes on the way out. She knew for sure her daughter was in love for the first time and her choice warmed her heart.

* * *

The chauffeur held the door open so Fitz could help Olivia into the back seat of the car as well as himself. Once they were on their way, Liv leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You do clean up awfully well."

She batted her eyes at him as she pulled back. Fitz leaned over and whispered in her ear next.

"Your not so bad yourself."

There was a shift in the car that they had never felt before for each other and they were stunned and pleased by what they were feeling. They just gazed into each others eyes as they made it to the ball room the school had rented out. The setting for the dance couldn't have been more romantic. The mansion had been a turn of the century nobleman's. It was built in the style of Louis XV. It was like a miniature version of the Palace of Versailles. Beautiful murals and ornate furniture and floor to ceiling mirrors in the salon. That is where the dance was taking place.

As they entered Fitz and Olivia took of their coats and handed them to a butler. Fitz stuck out his arm for Olivia to take as they moved toward the salon to meet up with everyone. As the large ornate doors opened onto the salon. Like in a movie everyone seemed to stop and look as they entered. You could almost hear a pin drop as everyone gazed on at the couple as they entered. Then Liv heard a faint over here from Abby as they moved to greet their friends.

"Holy Hell Liv!" Abby screeched.

"Well hello to you too Abby."

"Girl! You two look like you just jumped out of some freaking fashion magazine. You two don't even look real."

She and Fitz blushed at the compliment. Of course Harrison had to put in his two cents. He put his arm around Liv and said.

"When are you going to tell this loser that your really in love with me, and all this affection you've given him is just to make me jealous."

Olivia could feel Fitz tense up, but she took this one. Olivia puts her hand on Fitz's chest and opens her clutch and pulls out her phone and when she finds the number she wants, she looks at Harrison.

"Har, here is the number to the best therapist I know. He will definitely help you with your delusions."

Everyone cracked up at the look on Harrison's face.

After everyone settled back down, they all started to enjoy the dance. As Fitz and Liv hit the dance floor to a slow song. Before Liv placed her head on Fitz's chest she saw Mellie giving her the side eye. She lifted her head slightly and stuck her tongue out at her. Mellie couldn't believe she just did that to her and stormed off the dance floor with her date. She put her head down and chuckled.

"I saw what you did."

"She deserved it."

Fitz chuckled a little himself as they enjoyed their dance.

Later on as the dance started to wind down. The girls went to the bathroom to freshen up and Fitz gathered his fellas to make sure that his plan was in place and he needed to take off. Fitz told Harrison that he would have the Rolls outside waiting for them. Huck and Stephen were going with him and Harrison was to bring all their dates, but he would only escort Olivia to their spot at the Tuileries garden and then Huck and Stephen would ride back with them. He told the driver to come back and pick them up in an hour. They broke like they were in a football huddle and headed out to execute the plan.

* * *

Olivia, Abby, Quinn, and Merle (Harrison's date) came out of the bathroom to find only Harrison there with a shitting eating grin on his face. He bowed and produced an elaborate invitation for Olivia. She smiled at Harrison's antics, opened and read what was inside.

_ Olivia Carolyn Pope will you do me the honor of joining me tonight in our special place?  
_

_ Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III_

The girls were looking over her shoulder trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ladies, please join me to retire to the Rolls Royce outside, so we may ferry this young lady to meet her young man."

They all started to giggle at how Harrison was acting. He was taking this to serious for them. Olivia shrugged her shoulders and went to retrieve her cape.

It didn't take long for Olivia to figure out where they were going, but she was intrigued by what was happening. As the Rolls pulled up to the curb close to The Kiss statue in the Tuileries, Stephen and Huck were standing there. Once Harrison and Olivia climbed out the guys climbed in. He told them he would be right back in a moment.

As they rounded onto the path toward the statue they spotted Fitz there standing in his black overcoat and gloves holding a single white rose. Olivia felt like she was floating toward him as if in a dream, as his gorgeous smile seemed to warm her the closer she got to him. She would never in this life get tired of that smile. As she reached him, he handed her the white rose, shook Harrison's hand as he left. Olivia was so focused on Fitz that she didn't see the movie screen behind Fitz.

"Olivia, I'm not giving you a white rose because it's traditionally associated with marriage and new beginnings. I giving it to you because of its quiet beauty has made it a gesture of remembrance. Tonight I want you to remember from now until the end of your life that you are loved."

He reaches in his pocket to pull out a small black box. He opens it and inside is a small platinum promise ring.

"Olivia...I love you. You have brought joy back into my heart where I thought I would never see it again. You challenge me, you encourage me, and you respect me as a man. I'm not only asking you to be my girlfriend, but to always be my best friend."

Olivia was crying the whole time he was talking, when he was done. She pushed down the lump in her throat to answer him.

"Fitz, I've loved you since the moment I saw you at the garden party last summer. I am accepting your ring, and I will always be your best friend. You've filled my life with joy and the highlight of my day is always seeing your face. Oh by the way, you have great taste in jewelry."

They both laughed. They kissed each other like they were the only two people on earth. Fitz pulled back and put the ring on her finger. And turned her around to see the big screen and the bench with a blanket and a small table with hot chocolate waiting in a thermos. He sat them down, covered them in their blanket, poured the hot chocolate and hit a remote to start the show.

It started out like a silent movie in black and white. It had little signs that popped up like, in the beginning they were one. Slowly pictures of Fitz and Olivia as babies started to appear. They went all the way up to when they met. Olivia gasped at her baby pictures.

"Did my Mom give you these?"

"Yes, it took Huck and me two months to piece this together."

She just stared at him in amazement. She thought, he can't be real can he? She eased back into his embrace as their heads leaned against each others as pictures of them together started to come up. Some where of their trips around Paris, and some were candid shots either Fitz or her friends captured. The last shot was of them leaving the hotel gazing at each other. Her mothers shot.

As the slide show ended. Their were tears in Liv's eyes. She was so overwhelmed by what this man had done to pulls this off. She just stared into his eyes so overcome with emotion. Fitz tilted her head and started to kiss her so gently. As they started to deepen their kiss they felt something cold on their faces. It had started to snow. They both looked up and started to laugh hysterically at how perfect this moment was. Fitz was right, as long as she lived she would never forget this moment in her life and she would always know that she was loved.


	7. It's Getting Hot in Here

Xmas break finally came around and the gang headed to Zumatt Switzerland to the villa Olivia's parents rented for the holidays. They were going to be there until after new years and the place was exactly what they needed. It had three floors with five bedrooms and five bathrooms. Two spacious living rooms, a games and theater room. Fitz, Stephen, Harrison and Huck were in one room with bunk beds. Olivia, Abby, Quinn stayed in another room. Claire and Teddy shared a room, and Olivia's parents had their room. Aunt May decided to stay in Paris and enjoy the break in her own way.

"The Popes know how to do it up!" Harrison yelled as he jumped on one of the couches.

They also had arranged for a chef to prepare all their meals and snacks between runs. Olivia was so glad to see her parents and her Mom was right, she was so glad she was their with all her friends from school. It's was like the Pope clan had expanded exponentially.

The first couple of days started off with a hearty breakfast then off to the slopes in the rental van from the ski resort down the road. Snow boarding until one, then back to the house for another big lunch. Then back to the resort, but skiing the black diamond slopes the rest of the day. If they had enough energy left they would go into town to club a little while.

Mrs. Pope took Claire and Teddy under her wing like they were her own. She didn't want them to feel left out from the older kids. They went on day trips to shop or check out things that interested them. Maya was so happy to be needed again as a substitute mother.

After day four they all were pooped out. They spent their day in pj's, food, and movies. Olivia and Fitz had grabbed a sofa to themselves and an afghan to snuggle under. Olivia was half laying with her back to the sofa and the other half was draped over Fitz. Unconsciously she had stuck her hand under his shirt and was rubbing circles on the side of his stomach. Without warning Fitz started to get a little excited. Before he could move Liv from him, she felt him begin to harden against her thigh. He turned to her with his ears and cheeks on fire. Olivia turned and started to giggle quietly as she looked in his eyes. All mirth disappeared when Fitz eyes started to turn a color she had never seen before. They were turning into a stormy grey. He turned on his side to face her and started to kiss her so sensuously that they forgot they were surrounded by their friends until a pillow came flying in their direction.

"Yo, man you and your girl need to take that to a room. Your parents are not here now and if you two want to get down. Please make sure you go up at least a flight so we don't hear you getting down." Harrison said.

Everyone broke out into laughter. Fitz and Olivia looked at each other sheepishly as they got up to go upstairs.

They went to the girls room, because the boy's room had already started to emanate a distinct boy funk.

As soon as Fitz closed the door, Olivia gently pushed him against the door and started to lift his shirt off him. Fitz didn't have a problem with getting naked with Olivia, but he stilled her hands as she went for his pj bottoms. Olivia stepped back from his rejection. He pulled her back and held her around the waist as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Liv, don't get me wrong, about how much I want you. I think you can feel how much I want you, but I want our first time to be special and not with a house full of people. We can fool around, but...our first time will be a private affair."

Olivia pecked his lips, "I hear what you're saying and I would love our first time to be special too, I just got a little out of control when I felt you."

"How about we climb into your bed, I'll leave my shirt off and maybe you can take yours off and lets just make out like crazy. How does that sound."

She grinned like a cat that had just ate a canary. "Like a plan."

Olivia threw off her top and jumped into her bunk with Fitz hot on her tail. Their was a heat between them that they had never experienced before since they started dating. The skin to skin contact was to much stimulation for them. Fitz started to massage Liv's breast and moved down to suck on them. When Fitz finally made his way back up to Olivia's mouth they started to dry hump each other in a frenzy. Their tongues battled away as strenuous as their hips. Olivia opened his pj bottoms and stuck her hands down his boxer brief grabbed his ass to pull him even closer to her. She felt like he wasn't close enough for her. Fitz was beyond over stimulated, he was about to tell Olivia to stop, but it was too late and he came all over himself. When Olivia realised what had happened. She looked up into his eyes and all she could see was his embarrassment.

She grabbed his face so she could look him in the eyes.

"Liv...I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh. What is there to be sorry about, your desire for me is nothing to apologize about. I love you and I love that you feel this intense about me. Let's get you cleaned up and don't think of me as a perv, but I want to see you naked."

He laughs, gets up and pulls her out of bed.

"Come on perv, I'll let you see me naked, if I get to see you."

They went in to the bathroom to get a rag to clean him up. They both stripped down and just stared at each others bodies. Fitz started to get excited again as he looked at every curve, ever flat surface on Olivia's body. Olivia, couldn't believe how his body looked like a Greek gods. She wanted to jump him right then and there.

"Lets, go back to your bunk, I could use a little nap after this little encounter." Fitz said. He was lying through his teeth, his penis was giving Olivia all the wrong signals.

She smiled at him and went back into her room and put her pj's back on. He put his shirt and sleep pants back on and tossed his underwear in Liv's laundry bag. She scooted in toward the wall as Fitz climbed in after her. Facing each other, they just laid their and stared at each other. They both knew, they had crossed another boundary together as a couple. After a while Fitz turned on his back so Olivia could nuzzle her head into his shoulder as one side of her body draped itself across Fitz. Fitz lay there thinking that he could get used to this for the rest of his life.

* * *

Once Liv and Fitz left everyone was left to speculate if they did the deed.

"Come on dudes and dudets! My boy is up there getting it in like a champ!" Harrison yelled.

"Harrison you are such a pig! Do you really think they would have sex with us in the house with them?" Abby said.

"Are you out of your mind to think that the setting is not right for them to do the horizontal mambo. If it was me, I would be up their like a rabbit on his dying day, trying to make as many babies as I could."

They all busted out laughing at Harrison.

"Listen, my boy is classy. He would never do anything like that. If they are going to have sex. It will be way romantic and without spectators." Stephen said.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Ok, so the annoying couple is out for the count. What are we going to do for the night. Olivia's Dad had to go back to Geneva for the day and Mama Pope is out with the kiddies." Quinn said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I was counting on this down day. Whatever happened to us being lazy high school kids?" Huck said.

"Bet!" Harrison said.

"Lets go upstairs and see what the chef has prepared for the afternoon, then we ask him to make pizza and burgers for dinner and we eat ourselves into a food coma." Huck said.

"So who is going to tell Romeo and Juliet what the plan is?" Abby said.

"Oh hell no! If I go in that room and I see Fitz's hairy ass, I'm done for the rest of the year." Harrison said.

"Well that settles it Harrison you are our man to do the job." Abby said.

"And what makes you so sure that I'm going to do it."

"Well you can do that or try to get back in the house after we strip you to your underwear and throw you in the snow." Stephen said.

"Damn bro that is so something I would do. You got me. I'm out!"

Harrison jogged up the steps to the girls room. When he knock on the door he didn't hear anything, so he opened the door an peeked around it. He saw they were cuddled up and sleep.

He whispered. "Damn man, you are one solid dude. I hope I find someone like her one day."

He tiptoed back out and let everyone know they were asleep and clothed. They said they would tell chef to leave something warming for them later.

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon when Maya Pope, Claire and Teddy returned to the house. She thought it was eerily quiet to have seven teenagers in the house by themselves. She went down stairs to the living room they usually hung out and found them all sprawled out asleep with a movie playing. She smiled and shook her head. All of a sudden she noticed that Olivia and Fitz were missing. For a brief second she thought her daughter might be acting her age and having sex in one of the rooms. It was brief, but she wanted to verify. She went to the boys rooms first and stuck her head in, only to be knocked back out quickly from the boy funk. Praising everything in her life that she had a daughter and not a son. She went down the hall to the girls room and as she opened the door. She spotted Olivia and Fitz snuggled up together in her bunk. Her compulsion was to go over and wake them up, but her memory of her and Eli at that age made her see, that Olivia was not her little girl anymore. She was becoming a woman and she would have to approach her from that angle. She knew what a serious relationship was and it was going to be her last responsibility to prepare her. She slowly closed the door and headed back upstairs to have a late lunch with Claire and Teddy.

Olivia woke about thirty minutes after her mother left her room, because Fitz's stomach growling woke her up.

"Hey babe. Wake up."

Fitz slowly opened his eyes to a smiling Olivia. Yes, he could get really used to this.

"Hi sweetie."

"Fitz, your stomach has a mind of its own."

Fitz chuckled because he knew how loud his stomach could get when deprived of food.

"You wore me out woman. Lets get up and get something to eat."

As they sat up and looked at each other they started to laugh. Fitz's hair was all over the place and he had love bites all over his throat. His lips were still a little swollen from the manic kissing session they had. Olivia didn't look any better. Fitz hopped out of the bed and pulled Olivia with him. They slowly emerged upstairs to the kitchen only to turn the corner to run into Maya Pope at the island having a cup of coco. They froze for a moment as if they had done something wrong. Well half way wrong, but the look her mother gave her, Olivia knew she was in for a talk.

"Umm...Mom. When did you get back?"

"A just a little while ago. Your friends are sprawled out downstairs in a food coma I assume by all the food and plates spread out between them. I went to look for you two, but I'm sure we don't need to go over where you two have been. Olivia, we need to take a little walk after you eat and put on some clothes." She got up and went to her room.

Fitz and Olivia fell into each other and groaned.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean for us to sleep that long."

"Don't worry Fitz. When me and Mom walk, it's usually a deep and meaningful conversation. I've actually been looking forward to talking to her. They occur when she knows I'm on another life altering part of my life. You are the latest and I would like to talk to her about what is happening with us. It's my next right of passage. Don't fret baby, she won't tell Dad either."

Olivia pulled his face down and pecked his lips.

* * *

After a quick shower and some warm clothes, Olivia and Maya were on a walking path surrounding the compound. It took Maya a moment to say what she needed to say, so she decided to speak to her daughter like she was the woman she was turning into.

"Are you and Fitz sleeping together?"

Olivia stiffened for a moment before she answered.

"No not at the moment. And not from a lack of trying either. You should know that I initiated a sexual encounter today, but Fitz stopped me and said that we should wait to be alone, and that he wanted to make sure our first time was special."

Maya smiled as she listened to her daughter. On the one hand, she was glad she was free to talk to her about what was going on in her life. On the other, she was glad that Fitz was really concerned with making her daughters first time special.

"I think that when you get back to school, I'll make an appointment with a gynecologist to put you on birth control. I only ask that you two wait until it becomes effective."

Olivia shook her head in agreement.

"And to my real reason for bringing you out here. I know you love Fitzgerald and I can see that he is a fine young man, but I want you to remember to never lose yourself in a man. Always strive to be who you are and stand up to him when you know it going to cause strife. A man needs a companion that is going to make him stronger not weaker, agreeing with everything he does and says only makes him weak. You should strive to be that mirror for him, to allow him to see that he can be better than he is. Lord knows that when your father and I started out we broke up and got back together so many times because I would never let him skate on anything. Trust that the love you two share will always bring you back together."

They walked a few more minutes in silence so Olivia could take in everything that her mother said. She suddenly stopped and hugged her mother.

"Thank you Mom, not for having this talk with me, but always having these talks when I needed them."


End file.
